kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
EXO
Avex Entertainment | current = * Suho * Baekhyun * Chen * Chanyeol * Kai * Sehun | inactive = * Xiumin * Lay * D.O. | former = * Luhan * Kris * Tao | fandom = EXO-L | colors = Cosmic Latte | associated = | website = KR: JP: | sns = }} EXO (엑소) is a nine-member boy group under SM Entertainment. They debuted on April 8, 2012 with their first mini album, Mama. The group originally consisted of twelve members; Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O., Tao, Kai and Sehun, who were divided into two sub-units, EXO-K and EXO-M, one promoting in Korean and the other in Mandarin. Between 2014 and 2015, the group lost three of its members: Kris, Luhan and Tao, respectively, preferring to focus on their individual careers in China. In 2016, the first official sub-unit EXO-CBX, consisting of Chen, Baekhyun, and Xiumin, debuted with the mini album Hey Mama!. In 2019, their second official sub-unit called EXO-SC, consisting of Sehun and Chanyeol, debuted with the mini album What a Life. Members Sub-units * EXO-K * EXO-M * EXO-CBX * EXO-SC Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * XOXO (2013) ** XOXO (2013) * Exodus (2015) ** Love Me Right (2015) * Ex'act (2016) ** Lotto (2016) * The War (2017) ** The War: The Power of Music (2017) * Don't Mess Up My Tempo (2018) ** Love Shot (2018) * Obsession (2019) Live albums * Exology Chapter 1: The Lost Planet (2014) Mini albums * Mama (as EXO-K & EXO-M) (2012) * Overdose (as EXO-K & EXO-M) (2014) Special albums * Miracles in December (2013) * Sing For You (2015) * For Life (2016) * Universe (2017) Digital singles * "What Is Love" (2012) * "History" (2012) * "Monster (LDN Noise Creeper Bass Remix)" (2016) * "Power (Remixes)" (2017) Promotional singles * "Lightsaber" (2015) Collaborations * "Dancing King" (2016) 'Japanese' Studio albums * Countdown (2018) Singles * "Love Me Right ～Romantic Universe～" (2015) * "Coming Over" (2016) * "Bird" (2019) Promotional singles * "Lightsaber" (2015) Videography DVDs * First Box/Year ''(2014) * ''EXO from Exoplanet #1 - The Lost Planet in Japan (2015) * EXO from Exoplanet #1 - The Lost Planet in Seoul (2015) Concerts * EXO from Exoplanet #1 – The Lost Planet (2014) * EXO Planet #2 – The Exo'luxion (2015–2016) * EXO Planet #3 – The Exo'rdium (2016–2017) * EXO Planet #4 – The EℓyXiOn (2017–2018) * EXO Planet #5 – The EXplØration (2019-present) Endorsements * The Face Shop (2012) * Samsung ATIV Smart PC (2012) * Sunny 10 (2012) * SK Telecom (2013) * Nature Republic (2013-) * Ivy Club (2013-2015) * Crunky Chocolate (2014) * Together Let's Bung Bung Bung (2014) * Taming The Monster (2014) * Kolon Sports (2014) * Sunny 10 (2014) * Kakaotalk Race Game (2014) * Bung Bung Bung (Kakaotalk Game) (2014) * Worldcon Ice Cream (2014) * Meilishuo (2014) * Samsung Galaxy (2014) * KFC China (2014) * Bicicletas AIMA MIX (2014) * MCM Korea (2014-2015) * Baskin Robbins (2014-2015) * Lotte Duty Free (2014-) * Lotte Pepero (2015-) * SPAO (2015-2016) * Hat's On (2016) * Goobne Chicken (2016) * Skechers (2017) * MLB Korea (2018) * Korea Tourism Organization (2018) Awards and nominations Gallery References Official links * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * Weibo * YouTube: EXO-K / EXO-M * Websites: Korean / Japanese / Fanclub es:EXO pl:EXO pt:EXO ru:EXO Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:2011 debuts Category:SM Entertainment Category:EXO